<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lay your head on me by perhapspearl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391921">lay your head on me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapspearl/pseuds/perhapspearl'>perhapspearl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FBI: Most Wanted (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapspearl/pseuds/perhapspearl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doing paperwork, was probably Hana's least favorite part of closing cases. Especially since she was still in her boot, she didn't have the excuse of going for a supply run or getting fresh air.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kenny Crosby/Hana Gibson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lay your head on me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doing paperwork, was probably Hana's least favorite part of closing cases. Especially since she was still in her boot, she didn't have the excuse of going for a supply run or getting fresh air. </p>
<p>Nope. Instead she was stuck inside the bus, filing paperwork and resisting the urge to slam her forehead into the desk. Thankfully, a distraction came in the form of Kenny - who sauntered into the bus, running his fingers through his hair as he turned to look at her. </p>
<p>"Hey. What are you still doing up?" He asked and Hana shrugged. "Paperwork. Turns out we have a mountain of it to go through." He hummed under his breath, walking over to her and resting his hands on her shoulder gently. She smiled at him, craning her neck so she could look at him. </p>
<p>She turned back to her paperwork, a yawn breaking through her lips before she could stop herself. Kenny immediately reacted, rubbing her shoulder. "You should sleep Hana. It's been a long day. I'll finish the rest for you if you want." Hana shook her head and he fixed her a look. </p>
<p>"I know the pain killers you're on must be making you tired. Go to sleep Hana Banana. C'mon." Hana rolled her eyes at the childish nickname before standing up from her chair and grabbing her crutches which she had leaned against the wall. </p>
<p>Kenny shifted his hand so that it was resting on her hip, keeping her stable as she adjusted her weight. Once she nodded that she was okay, they walked over to the bunk area, Kenny's hand still on her hip, squeezing reasuringly as Hana sat down on the bottom bunk. </p>
<p>She slipped her one sneaker off, before handing him her crutches as she swung her legs onto the bunk and into the heavy duvet she had stolen from Barnes months earlier. </p>
<p>She could feel Kenny's eyes on her the entire time, and she fought the heavy blush that she knew would begin to form on her face. "I'm fine Kenny. Thank you." She said quietly and he paused for a moment before nodding. He placed her crutches on the wall beside him, and he turned as if he was going to leave, before he paused again. </p>
<p>He made a face, as if he wasn't sure about something before he walked over to her and knelt down so they were closer in height. He leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips, before pulling away just as quickly as he had moved in. "G'night Hana." She stared at him, shock in her veins as she bit back a grin. </p>
<p>"G'night Crosby." He grinned at her before moving to the other side of the bus. Hana wasn't entirely sure what had just happened, but she was sure okay with it happening again. And again. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>